Strange Love
by Kiyoshi
Summary: Harry and Ron are in thier second year at Hogwarts. Ron seems to be filled with hidden desire for Harry and dosen't know how to handle it. Will Ron be able to get over his new found crush or will he give into his hearts desire for Harry?
1. Locker Room

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, which are owned by J.K Rowling.

Setting: Harry, Ron and Hermoine are in they're second year and It is taking place during I guess a vacationing period of the school year. Please note that this fan fiction may contain some Yaoi or boyXboy love.

Strange Love

Chapter 1; Locker Room

By: Kiyoshi

Harry's forehead was glittering in the rising sun as sweat dripped down his face. He wiped it off with the arm of his quidditch robe. It didn't seem to help though, because new sweat appeared right after he had done so.

His stomach gave a loud growl as he landed toward the ground and jumped off his Nimbus 2000. The new Quidditch practice was early in the morning, so the team had to miss out on breakfast. Harry clutched his stomach to try and ease it from growling loader and to stop the pain as he thought of what type of food was being served in the Great Hall at the very moment.

Suddenly a small boy came running from the bleachers towards Harry. He had a camera around his neck that swung wildly as he ran towards him.

"That was a really great game, Harry!" Colin Creevey said in an excited voice. His eyes seemed to be wide open with amazement. "Even though it was just practice, it was still brilliant!"

Harry looked down at Colin. This was Colin's first year at Hogwarts. He had mousy blond hair and had a small build to his body. He followed Harry wherever he went, making sure he doesn't miss out on anything Harry-related. Colin also had his trademark; which was an old muggle (non-magical person) Camera. The only thing that Harry didn't really like about Colin, was that he talked too much. He was always asking questions and never seemed to stop talking. He reminded Harry of the Energizer Bunny. He just keeps going and going…

"Oh wow, that's a perfect shot." Gasped Colin as he lifted his camera in position to take a picture of Harry. Harry turned and grinned, but his smile looked a bit lopsided so he looked as if he were making a funny face. The camera clicked and a sudden, blinding flash lit the area of where they were standing. Harry blinked as his eyes went blind, stumbled backwards and knocked into somebody.

"Hey there Harry, watch out," Said a boy with flaming red hair and freckles that seemed to dot his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, Ron." Harry said as he took Ron's outstretched hand and got up. He rubbed his eyes.

"Are you hungry, Harry? Ron and I gathered some of today's breakfast for you. It should still be some-what warm." Hermoine, a curly-haired girl, chimed in from behind Ron. She handed the plate towards Harry as he happily accepted it. There were a couple of bacon strips, a sausage and toast that was already spread with orange marmalade. Harry picked out the toast and bit a large portion out of it.

"Thanks so much, I was starving out there." Harry said while he stuffed the rest of the toast in his mouth.

Ron, Hermoine, Harry and an un-noticed Colin Creevey walked briskly toward the front doors of Hogwarts. Harry told Hermoine that he was going to one of the locker rooms and Ron followed behind him. Colin and Hermoine walked toward Gryffindor tower.

Harry and Ron finally reached the changing rooms where Harry's clothing was neatly stored in one of the lockers.

"Still bugging you, huh." Ron said in a bit of a mono-toned voice.

"Yeah," Harry said with a sigh. "He hardly lets me out of my sight." He let out a tiny chuckle and started to take of his Quidditch robe. Ron felt his eyes travel to the side of his head to get a look at Harry. He noticed the curves of Harry's body as he took off his shirt. Suddenly Ron caught what he was just doing and his face flushed entirely red. He looked away from Harry as he started to take off his pants.

"Something wrong, Ron?" Harry said as he finished buttoning his new pants on. "Your face is all red…" He bent down and touched Ron's forehead.

Ron's face became fiery red as he knocked Harry's hand from his head. "I-I'm fine," Ron quickly got up and walked out of the room with Harry tagging along beside him to keep up. They both were quiet as they went towards Gryffindor tower. Ron's face was still glowing red and along the way, nearly headless Nick asked if Ron was feeling well and if he was ill, he should go to the infirmary. Ron assured Nick that he was fine and kept up his speedy pace that looked like a walk with a bit of jog in it. They finally reached the portrait of the fat lady, said the password and scrambled inside the common room.

"Ron…" Harry started to say as they reached the foot of the spiral stair case, but was interrupted by Ron.

"I-I'm tired, I'll be in my room." Ron quickly leapt up the stairs and jumped into bed. He closed the curtains of his four-poster, leaving Harry looking a bit confused at the bottom of the stairs wondering what was going on.

Okay, this was my first fic ever! Sorry that it was so short. I thought it would be longer. Oh well. Please check up on me for new chapters!


	2. Gilderoy Lockhart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all owned by J.K. Rowling.

Setting: Harry and Ron are in their second year at Hogwarts. Ron has hidden passion for Harry and doesn't know how to deal with it. Will he fall for Harry or will he let go his love for him?

Strange Love

Chapter 2; Gilderoy Lockhart

By: Kiyoshi

Ron lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. His face started to cool down from earlier. His ears were still a bit pink though. He started to remember Harry changing right in front of him. He hadn't known that Harry had muscles under his scrawny appearance. The sharp indents of his stomach and the curves of his torso. Every inch of Harry's body, waist up, filled Ron's mind. "_Wish I didn't look away when Harry started to take off his pants…_ " Ron said in his mind. Suddenly, Ron sat up with his eyes bugging out of his head. It looked as if he had just woken out of a bad nightmare. He tossed himself back onto the bed, this time lying on his stomach. He buried his face in his pillow and felt the flooding of blood run back into his face.

"Why the hell am I thinking about Harry's body?" Ron screamed in his head. "And why did I blush so badly when he touched my forehead?" Ron grabbed at the sides of his head. Wanting to pull out his hair in confusion and a bit of anger. He thought better though. He didn't want to rip out his hair and look like he had a bad fight with a pair of enchanted scissors. That would be the last thing he wanted, is for Draco Malfoy to make fun of him even more. He released his hold on his hair and grabbed at the pillow instead.

Ron lay motionless on his bed. He stopped thinking of Harry and having a bad hair day at school. He was exhausted. He felt his eyes drooping and he soon fell into a deep sleep.

Harry sat in the common room on a big couch. He sunk into the cushions, thinking about what had happened to Ron.

"_Why was Ron acting so odd today?_" Harry pondered about today's earlier events, but was interrupted with a voice behind him.

"Hey Harry," Hermoine sat down on the couch next to him. She looked around the room. "Where's Ron?"

"He's upstairs sleeping." Harry said. They both sat silent for a minute.

"So, I guess it'll be just you and me then," Hermoine said as she showed a letter to Harry. The writing on it looked like Hagrids'. "He asked us to have some tea with him this afternoon." And with that, they both got up and headed down the stairs. Harry was telling Hermoine that Ron was acting strange when suddenly they both saw a figure step in front of them.

It was Professor Snape. He had long black hair that reached his shoulders. His lip curled as he saw Harry.

"Students shouldn't wonder around the corridors. It would make people think that they're up to something." Snape bitterly said to them and then he directed his attention to behind Harry.

Gilderoy Lockhart, or Professor Lockhart as they were forced to call him, grabbed Harry's shoulder and with a big grin said, "Ah, There you are Harry. Not getting into trouble are we?" He said and looked over at Professor Snape. "Don't worry, Professor. I'll take care of them." Snape looked angrily at Lockhart and then at Harry and strode past them in a hurry.

"Now Harry," He said, now ignoring Hermoine. "What were you doing now? Hmm?"

"We were going to Hagrid's hut. He asked us for tea." Hermoine said a bit impatiently.

Gilderoy beamed at Hermoine. "Oh," He said surprised. "Well, actually Harry, I need your help answering my fan mail again." He winked and nudged his elbow into Harry's side. Harry Let out a small sound from pain.

"But Hagrid-" Harry started to detest back but was cut off.

"Oh, I don't think he'll mind, Harry!" Its not everyday you get to help me answer my fan mail, eh?" Gilderoy smiled and started walking away towards his office with a tight grip on Harry's shoulder. Hermoine watched them walk off. She started to think that Gilderoy's interruption was rude, but told herself that he probably really needed Harry's help. She then stalked off to Hargrid's hut alone.

Harry and Gilderoy finally reached the Dark Arts Room. All the pictures of Gilderoy were smiling and waving at him as he sat down. Harry wanted throw something at the pictures. He knew he couldn't so he gave a nasty look at one of them. The picture looked appalled at Harry's face and stalked off away out of his canvas.

"So, Harry," Gilderoy sat down and handed Harry a stack of fan mail. "Got a girlfriend already? That car in the tree accident did give you attention, but after that incident passed it seems that you want more." He opened an envelope and a strong scent of perfume admitted out of it.

Harry looked disgusted at what he knew what Lockhart was saying, but to make sure he asked, "What?"

"Oh Harry, Harry, Harry," Lockhart put down the envelope and grasped Harry's shoulder again. "You've had a run in the spotlight and now it seems you're abusing it a bit. I mean going out with Ms. Granger?"

"I'm not going out with her!" Harry yelled back defiantly. " I mean, were only friends! I would never – "

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Lockhart wagged his finger. "It's quite obvious you're using her, just to get some attention." Lockhart sighed, waved his wand, and a cup of tea appeared before the two of them. " Stop retaliating so much. We all know you like her. I mean, your always with her, twenty four seven." He chuckled and sipped his tea.

Harry clenched his fists. He really wanted punch the hell out of Lockhart but instead he gave a cold glare at him.

" Well I suppose we should get started on this here fan mail. I suppose it'll take a little while."

Harry let out a groan as he picked up an envelope and stared at the front of it, wondering why he was so unlucky to be here.

Ok, Not much of Ron in here. But I promise there will be more RonXHarry in the next! Please watch for the next chapter!


End file.
